


Jensen gets a fangirl

by Chash



Series: Tractorbeam [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about Tractorbeam!Jensen gets a fangirl? Some random teenage girl thinks he's just DREAMY and Jensen is completely oblivious to her sad attempts at flirting. Jared is the voice of reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen gets a fangirl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lomer.

Occasionally, Jensen picks up grad students.

If Jensen were anyone else he had ever dated, Jared would probably be jealous about it, but Jensen is _Jensen_. And Jensen has no idea that he's ever picked anyone up in his life.

The newest one is named Katie. She's very pretty and very smart and knows a lot about physics, and Jared's already heard a lot about how nice and helpful and interested in Jensen's research she is by the time she finally follows him home.

Jared's lounging on the couch, reading one of Jensen's comic books, when they come in.

"Who are you?" the girl asks.

"Jared," he says, flipping the page. "Where's Jensen?"

"He has important work to do," says the girl. "You should leave so you don't distract him."

Jared raises his eyebrows. "What?"

Jensen comes in and sits down next to Jared, leans over to kiss him. "Hey."

Jared smiles into the kiss. "Hey."

"What is this?" asks Katie.

"Boyfriend time," says Jensen, snuggling in next to Jared. Jared wraps his arm around Jensen and puts the comic between them so they can both read.

"But your research!" Katie protests.

"Boyfriend time," Jensen repeats. "Six-thirty to eight."

Jared beams.

Katie storms off in a huff, and Jared pokes Jensen in the ribs. "You know she wanted in your pants, right?"

Jensen blinks. "To check their size?"

Jared shakes his head. "Never mind."


End file.
